Conventional software application development environments, often referred to as an integrated development environment (IDE), do not provide sufficient supports for a specific type of end products that is being development with the IDE. When an end product is a Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA) business application, it is desirable for the IDE to support a parallel development of both client modules and service modules of the SOA business application to shorten a development time, and to support loose couplings of tasks requested by clients and services provided by the service modules to make the SOA business application more portable and flexible for other business needs and platforms. Conventional software application development environments do not have features either supporting such parallel development of client and service modules or loosely coupling client and service modules within a same software application project.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for a software application development environment.